The Fourth of July
by PsychicDash
Summary: It's the fourth of July and Ness, TL, and Lucas are going out to shoot fireworks with Ike, Marth, and Link! What will come of them?


**I'M LAAATE! The idea for this story just _had_ to come the day after the fourth of July! *cries in the corner* but I still made it. And I hope you enjoy it! Happy late fourth of July!**

**Uhhh yeah, this fic is sorta random, but I hope you don't mind! **

* * *

It was in the middle of the afternoon, on a very, very, VERY, special day. And that day is...

"NESS, LUCAS! IT'S THE FOURTH OF JULY! AAAHHHH!" TL was jumping on his bed.

"We know... you said it about a billion times throughout the whole morning!" Ness complained. He was playing on his Nintendo 3DS while laying on his bed.

"But that still doesn't change the fact that it's the FOURTH OF JULY! YEEEAAAHH! FIREWORKS FIREWORKS!" Right now, TL was rolling all over his bed while clenching his pillow between his arms._ "FIREWORKS..." _

Lucas squeaked. This caught Ness' attention.

"Uhhh... something wrong Lucas?" he said, without breaking his attention from his 3DS.

"N-Nothing," he stammers. Currently, he was under his blanket, shaking. With only the tip of his sharp hair sticking out. "The only thing wrong, i-is the _fireworks_."

TL scoffs. "The 'fireworks'? HAH! AS IF! THE FIREWORKS ARE THE BEST PART!" He pulls out tons and tons of huge bags full of gigantic fireworks under his bed.

Lucas takes a peek at them. "EEEEEEEEEKK!" he screams, but it's muffled because he was under the blanket.

"OH MY LORD." Ness drops his 3DS and walks up to the huge bags. "OKAY TL, YOU JUST GOT ME EXCITED! FIREWORRRKKSS!"

"I KNOW RIGHT~? FIREWORKSS! WOOOO!" The two boys gave a high five. Then TL looks at Lucas. "Oh c'mon Lucas, it's _just_ fireworks. What harm could they do?" He takes out a sparkler from a box. "Look! This thing couldn't hurt a fly!" After that, he swipes the unlit sparkler through the air and accidentally hits a fly. "...Woops."

The fly lands to the ground. Its wings and tiny legs were twitching. Ness and TL bent down to look at it. The injured fly turned it's head towards Ness. "AVENGE ME..." was the last thing it said, and then it died.

"..." A tear ran down Ness' face.

"Dude, are you crying?" TL asks.

"N-NO! MEN LIKE ME DON'T CRY." He quickly wipes his face with the side of his arms.

By then, Lucas got out of his bed and stood next to them. He pointed an accusing finger at TL. "LIAR! THE FIREWORK KILLED A FLY! I told you fireworks were deadly!"

"They are NOT!" TL lights the sparkler with a lighter and swings it around. "See? Completely harmless."

"AAAAAHHHHH! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! BEFORE SOMEONE DIES!" Lucas screamed.

"HOLY SH- TL! DON'T LIGHT THEM IN THE ROOM!" Ness yelled.

"Why not? It's not like anybody's gonna get hurt!" TL swings his sparkler everywhere. That is, until the sparks coming off of it decided to light the corner of Ness' bedsheet on fire. "...Oh shit."

"M-MY BLANKET!" the hatted boy screamed with a high pitch.

"I knew it. I freaking _knew_ it. But you didn't even bother listening to me!" Lucas said angrily. "Do you have anything to say for yourself now, TL?" He turns his head towards him.

Meanwhile, TL was roasting marshmellows on the fire. "Oh, I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you over the awesomeness of my fireworks."

"TL YOU FREAKING DOUCHE!" Ness knocked the marshmellows out of TL's hand and picked him up by the collar. "I WILL KILL YOU."

While TL and Ness were doing that, Lucas, who was being smart about this, got a bucket of water. Now, the fire has reached halfway up Ness' blanket. He was just about to throw the water on it, before Ness stopped him.

"Wait!" Ness takes the bucket of water out of his hands, and then throws it on TL, making him soaking wet.

TL clears his throat. "Ehem, Ness... it seems you have missed the fire." He put on the most unamused face ever.

"Nope, I didn't." With that, Ness picked up TL's body and threw it on top of the fire that took place on his bed.

Lucas gasped and slowly turned his head towards Ness. He put on his best poker face.

"...What?" Ness asked Lucas. "You act like I did something wrong."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAUUUAAHHH!" TL released cries of agonizing pain. He rolled his wet body over the fire, which put it out. When the fire was gone, he jumped up.

"DAMN! THAT FIRE WAS HOTTER THAN SATAN'S LEFT NUT!" TL said in his wacky vocabulary. Most of his body was black due to the fire ashes. Not mention his some parts of his clothes were burnt off. He took his hands and patted off the tiny fires that remained on his clothes.

"Wow. That was a creative way of putting out a fire. Pfftt..." Lucas put a hand over his mouth, stifling his laughs.

TL waved off Lucas because he was focused more on Ness. He scowled at him. "YOU. PSYCHIC. BASTARD."

However, Ness wasn't was paying any attention. He was more focused on his burnt blanket, which had all but half of it left.

"Now how will I sleep?" the hatted boy asked. "My legs will be sticking out!"

"So what?" TL shrugged his shoulders. "It's just your legs!"

"Yeah, everything is all fine and dandy with your legs sticking out, that is, UNTIL THE GHOST FROM PARANORMAL ACTIVITY TAKES YOUR LEG AND DRAGS YOU DOWN INTO HELL!" Ness shouted while waving his hands in the air.

"You can sleep with me Ness..." Lucas said quietly.

"I uhh oh uh, errrr.. n-no, just no," Ness turned down Lucas.

"Wow. Okay then, I got nothing else to say to you." TL turns around and heads for the bathroom. He enters the bathroom, and then says something before closing the door. "Now, if you would excuse me, I got some cleaning to do." He gestures towards himself. "Y-YOU JERK!" TL slams the door.

Lucas was just about to say something, until Ness and him heard TL say something extra inside the bathroom.

"OOOOH! JUST LOOK AT MY HAIR! IT'S RUUIIIINNNNED!" he yells within the bathroom. A scream followed after. "MY SEXY HAIR IS GOONNEEE! UGH! Just look at the split ends those burns caused!" he says in the most girliest voice ever. "LIFE'S NOT WORTH LIVING IF I CAN'T BE PREEETTTTYYY!"

Ness and Lucas scoff.

After a few seconds, they heard glass breaking in the bathroom. And then the sound of a shower turning on.

"OKAY THEN." Ness puts his hands together. "Now what?"

"I dunno..." Lucas shrugged.

"I don't know either."

The both of them stood there for a few minutes thinking.

"Wanna play with my Barbie dolls?" Lucas proposed.

Ness looked at Lucas with a straight face. "Okay."

**20 minutes later...**

"No, no, NO!" Lucas takes the doll from Ness' hands. "That purse doesn't go with her outfit at all!"

"Yes it does! The purse is pink and her skirt is pink, therefore, it goes good with each other!" Ness insisted.

Lucas groans. "Ness, you're gonna make her look like a fool in front of her boyfriend!" He switches the pink purse with another one. "See? Doesn't she look more better?"

"Oh yeah, she does..." agrees Ness, and then added, "I'd tap that."

Then, all of a sudden, TL bursts out of the bathroom. He struts all around the room with only a short towel around his waist. "AAAAHHH~ I FEEL FRESH~"

"God, TL! Put some clothes on!" Ness shielded his eyes with his right hand, and covered Lucas' eyes with his left.

However, Lucas took Ness' left hand off his eyes and stared at TL with a weird smile.

"What? You can't handle a sexy piece of art right here?" TL points to himself. He then proceeded to his dresser. "Ooooh! What should I wear for the fireworks tonight? My red, blue, or purple outfit?" He takes out his purple one. "I'm feeling quite purple today!"

"Eh, your purple outfit is girly," Ness judged.

"Says the one that was playing with barbie dolls," TL snapped as he put on his purple clothes in front of both boys.

Lucas still stood there staring at TL. Ness noticed this.

"Uhhh Lucas?" Ness pokes him in the head. "Your gay is showing."

"Woops!" exclaimed Lucas. He stopped his staring.

By then, Link, Marth, and Ike busted into the room. Their impact literally broke the door down.

"IT'S FINALLY NIGHTTIME AND IT'S TIME TO LIGHT SOME FIREWORKS NOW!" Marth yelled, jumping excitedly in place. Yep, Marth just _loved _fireworks.

"HECK YEAH!" Link cheered, holding one of his unlit bombs.

"C'MON BOYS! TAKE YOUR FIREWORKS AND LET'S GET GOING!" Ike encouraged, "And also, don't forget your sandwich supplies."

"OKAAAY!" TL automatically picked up his HUGE bag of fireworks and ran out the door. "C'mon you guys!"

Meanwhile, Lucas was packing the sandwich supplies. "In a sec! ...There!" He got all the ingredients in a bag and was out the door.

"You know he was just kidding, right?" TL told Lucas.

"Oh..." replied Lucas.

Ike smacked TL across the face. "I don't joke when it comes to my sandwiches." He gives Lucas a thumbs up.

TL rubbed his face and groaned. "Ness, hurry up! You're the last one left!" TL complained.

"Hold on!" Ness called over. Right now, he was talking to his pet, Mr. Saturn. "You be a good boy, okay? And don't eat the chandelier again!" he warned.

"Awww... okay. Does that mean I can eat the bathroom soap?" Mr. Saturn requested.

"YOU CAN'T EAT THOSE EITHER!" Ness yelled in a irritated way. "Okay, I gotta go now, and don't you dare eat anything!" He went out the door, shut it, and walked out with the rest of his friends.

"Well, SHHEEESSHH!" Mr. Saturn turned towards the tv as he sighed. "I guess I'll just watch tv then..." He turned on the tv with the remote. "OOOOH! JERSEY SHORE IS ON! YEEESSSSSSS!"

* * *

Back with TL, Ness, and Lucas.

"Ooooh boooyyyy!" TL had a smile stuck on his face while walking. "FIREWORRRKSSS!"

"YEEAAAHYUUUUH!" Marth gave TL a high five.

The group of them walked towards the back of the Smash Mansion, the place that they celebrate Fourth of July every year. They picked this place because there happened to be a large flat ground full of grass. Perfect for star gazing and apparently, fireworks. When they got out there, everyone already getting their fireworks ready. Of course, some sat down on the grass just to spectate instead of actually lighting the fireworks. Oh! And there's also a food stand and a firework stand in case people forgot to get fireworks or if they get hungry. Right now, Falco was at the food stand.

"Hello!" Peach greeted, "What would you like today?"

"Ey, yo. I'd like a really huge hot dog, hold the ketchup. Add some mustard to that buster and cook it deep fried. Yea, I want some napkins on the side, and don't forget my large fries," Falco rapped out.

"...Wut?" Peach was utterly confused.

Falco groans. "NO ONE UNDERSTANDS MEEEEE!"

Okay, now back to the group.

"Let's get the fireworks started!" Marth said excitedly, already digging into his bag of fireworks. Meanwhile, TL was digging in his.

"Oh you guys, I think I'm just gonna stand over H-HERE!" Lucas ran away. "A-AAAHHH!" he screamed, as he ran without looking where he was going.

"LUCAS! Look out!" Ness yelled.

"W-WHAT?" Lucas took a moment to see what was in front of him, and what he saw was... a firecracker. "EEEEEEEEEEEEK!" He burnt the tips of his shoes, and then turned around and ran. But that didn't help at all. He just ran into a HUGE bottle rocket firework. That thing was bigger than Ike, Marth, and Link altogether! And guess what? It was pointing towards _him._

Absolute fear engulfed Lucas, until Link pushed him out of the way, saving him. "WATCH OUT!" he said.

Lucas was safe, but Link wasn't. Now _Link_ was the one in front of the rocket. The rocket launched with a big bang, and Link successfully dodged it by ducking. HOWWEVVERRRR... the end of his tunic got snagged onto the rocket as it flew by, taking him with it.

"HOLY SHIT!" Link screamed.

"DON'T WORRY, I GOT YOU!" Ike yelled. Then in a split second, he grabbed onto Link's hand. Unfortunately, the rocket _still_ carried them into the air. "OH MY GODDD!" Ike squealed like a girl for a second as he looked for the nearest thing to cling onto. And that thing happened to be Marth, who was nearby.

"I-IDIOT! DON'T GRAB ONTO ME!" Marth was just about to smack Ike off of him, but the rocket bursted them miles into the air. They went up so high, they past the clouds.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed!

As soon as the firework went as high as it could go, it bursted into millions of sparks, burning Ike, Marth, and Link's skin and clothes. They cringed at the impact, and were sent even higher into the air!

'Ooohs' and 'aaahhs' could be heard from the brawlers on the ground.

After that, all that was left to do was fall to their death.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Ike wailed. Tears flowed from his eyes.

"N-No Ike! If you cry... then I'm gonna..." Link started crying.

"Wow. And I thought _I_ was scared..." Marth said. "Looks like I'll have to be the man around here..." He looks down. "AAAHHHHH!" He starts crying like the rest of them.

As an act of impulse, the three of them took each other's hands.

"I never told you guys this, but... I LOVE YOU GUYS!" Link said.

"ME TOO!" Marth admitted.

"ME THREE! Although... there's something I've always wanted to tell to Marth," he says, as he turned his head towards the blue-haired prince. He stares deeply into his eyes. "Y-You know... I've always wanted to be more than just friends with you."

"R-Really?" Marth could feel his heart jumping a little.

"Yeah... is it okay is we could be... BEST FRIENDS?" Ike said excitedly.

Marth glared at Ike for awhile.

"...What?" Ike asked.

With that, Marth let go of Ike's hand completely and held Link's other hand instead. "NO."

"W-WOAAH! What are you doing?" Ike panicked, trying to reach over to them.

"HAHAA! He likes me better!" Link gloated.

"AAAAWWWW!" Ike sulked in mid-air.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the ground.

Ness, TL, and Lucas were screaming and running around. Everyone else either minded their own business and continued lighting fireworks, or were staring up into the sky, waiting until Marth, Link, and Ike would fall down.

"SOMEONE, HEEELLPPP! THEY'RE GONNA DIE!" TL screamed.

"CALL 911!" Ness yelled.

When Ness said that, TL gripped Ness' collar. "911... THEY WON'T DO ANYTHING! Remember the last time I got sick?" TL said boldly.

"GOD TL... I was just kidding. It just seemed like something to say at the moment..." Ness avoided eye contact with the green suited boy.

Then Lucas cutted into their conversation. "H-Hey you guys! I have an idea!"

Ness and TL scrambled to him and looked at him desperately.

"WHAT IS IT?" they said at the same time.

Lucas replied to that by dropping a small bag of marshmellows on the ground.

"Uhhh... I don't follow," TL admitted.

Lucas smiled. "When Marth, Ike, and Link fall out of the sky, they'll land on this bag, and the marshmellows will make it a soft landing! So they won't die!" he said.

TL facepalmed."Lucas..._please..._" a tear went down his cheek.

Ness slapped TL across the face. "HE TRIES, OKAY? J-Just give him some time."

"Ugh, FINE! God, you people need to stop slapping me." He rubs the side of his face.

Then, at that moment, TL gasped. "OOOH! Lucas' idea may not be _as_ good... but I have an even better idea!"

"W-What is it?" Lucas asked, embarrassed by his own plan.

"We can like, put a trampoline for them to fall on instead of the small marshmellow bag!" TL specified.

"Ohhh! Alright!" Lucas and Ness agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ike, Marth, and Link were playing Go Fish in mid-air.

"You have any sevens?" Ike asked.

"Go fish," said Link. Ike groaned.

"Hey Ike, got any aces?" Marth questioned.

"Go fish," said Ike.

"LIARRRR!" Marth tackled Ike in the air.

"I SWEAR! I DON'T HAVE ANY ACES!" insisted Ike.

However, Marth didn't back away, instead, he just took the cards in Ike's hands and looked at them.

"...Oh. You're right," realized Marth, then he went back to his spot in the air.

"Sheesh..." Ike complained.

"DAMN! You know what I just realized? This game SUUCCKKKSSSS!" Link said, throwing the cards away in the air.

"I know..." Marth and Ike replied together. They too, threw away their cards.

"Now what?" Ike asked.

"...Wanna fix each others hair?" Marth proposed.

Ike and Link stared Marth down for a really long time. Their looks told Marth that they were deep in thought.

"God Marth, we are about to die in a few seconds and you want to spend the rest of our time fixing our hair?" Link said rudely. Ike nodded in agreement with Link.

"WELLLLL I don't know about you guys, but I wanna look good when I die," Marth replied, as he combed his hair.

"Hmmm... good point," said Ike.

"Good idea, Marth," Link praised, "I'M GONNA LOOK SO SEXY WHEN I DIE!"

Then the three fixed their hair together.

* * *

"ALRIGHT! WE GOT THIS PEOPLE!" TL shouted as he jumped on the trampoline.

While he was doing that, Ness and Lucas were carrying the trampoline he was on, at the same time.

"Goddammit TL, GET THE HECK OFF!" Ness demanded.

TL giggled like an idiot as he repeatedly jumped up and down. "Eehehehehee!"

Lucas and Ness groaned and decided to let it pass.

"Okay, we are at the right place now," TL says, as Ness and Lucas stopped moving, "no wait, a little more the right." He waves his right hand around.

The two boys carrying the trampoline did as told.

"Wait, a little bit to the left."

The two complied.

"NO. WAIT! Just a _little_ bit to the right. You guys are almost there."

"UGGGH! TL! MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" Ness yelled at him. He dropped the trampoline on the ground forcefully. Then Lucas did too.

"Ooooh! Perfect spot!" TL said, "They'll definitely land here!"

TL just got off the trampoline when Link, Ike, and Marth landed... on the firework stand, a few feet off.

"Well...shit," TL cursed.

The three boys ran to the destroyed firework stand and inspected the men.

"Link, LINK!" Lucas cried, trying to shake him awake.

"Ike, buddy, get up!" Ness shaked his shoulders.

"M-Marth!" TL stammered.

Every brawler started a circle around them. None of them talked. The only thing that filled the air were silent cries, and prayers.

After the minutes passed by, Ness, TL, and Lucas were pushed to the point where they started crying.

"LINK!" Lucas gripped onto his tunic and buried his face into it. "You... you saved my life," he said sadly, "I'm so stupid... I-I shouldn't have ran away from the fireworks," Lucas chokes out.

"IKE, PLEASE!" Ness said through his tears.

Of course, TL was crying too, but he tried looking at the bright side of the situation. So he got up, and wiped the tears off of his eyes. "Well, at least I don't need to owe Marth that 20 bucks..." He takes out a 20 dollar bill from his pocket.

With that, Ness jerked his head towards TL. "YOU IDIOT! They die in front of you, and all you could think of is money?" he said angrily.

"Uhh, _yeah_," TL said in his 'no duh' tone. He waved the bill in front of Ness.

"You know what? GIVE MARTH THAT BILL!" Ness tackled TL.

"N-No! The dead people have no use for money!" TL fought back.

Ness tried taking the money from TL's hand. "MARTH IS DEAD! And you can't at least give him money that you can earn back later?"

"Grrr... FINE!" TL mumbled as he pushed Ness out of the way. Then he shoved the 20 dollar bill into Marth's pocket. "Happy? Now Marth can buy a soda from the ghost store!"

"Yes, I'm _very_ happy," Ness smiled. He looked back at the bodies. His eyes stared at them for awhile.

"..." Ness hesistated. "I-is it me, or do the three of them look _really_ good, for dead people?"

Lucas gasped. "So I wasn't the only one who thought that!" he said, pulling his attention off of Link.

"It must be their hair," TL pointed out.

The three boys checked them out.

"Wow they look sexy," Lucas blurted.

Ness and TL nodded.

"PFFFTTT," Ike sputtered, still trying to look like he's dead. He was on the brink of laughing any moment.

Marth nudged Ike with the side of his arm. "Shut up!" he said very silently, keeping his eyes closed.

And Link had the most widest smile stuck to his face. His kept his eyes closed too.

Everyone gasped.

"H-HEY! THEY'RE ALIVE!" TL pointed at them accusingly.

As soon as they said that, Ike got up and laughed his ass off. "HAHAHAAHA! WE WERE! THE WHOLE TIME! HAHAHAAA!"

Marth and Link laughed so hard also.

The whole crowd groaned.

"UUUUUGGHHHHH!" Sonic groaned. "And to think this whole time we could have spent it lighting fireworks or playing around with sparklers like Snake is!" He pointed to Snake in the back of the crowd. Everyone turned to look at him.

"HEHEHEHEEEHH!" Snake laughed stupidly while waving a sparkler around. He literally had on a derp face. He was also running around crookedly, without any sense of where he was going. "SPARKLERS, SO SHINNNYYYY!" he said like an idiot.

The next thing everyone knew, Snake was running towards the broken firework stand. At first, he seemed harmless... until he tripped on a rock and accidentally threw the lit sparkler at the scattered fireworks surrounding the the three swordsmen and boys.

Then the sparkler lit a firecracker, which lit a bottle rocket firework, which lit even more HUGE fireworks that they didn't know of! It all resulted as one big chain of fireworks all lighting one after another.

"OH SHIT," the boys and swordsmen said altogether.

...

And that's how they died.

...

...

...

Jk. They didn't die, but they _did_ get seriously injured.

All of them were in the in infirmary. They laid painfully on their hospital beds. Apparently, the fireworks caused some serious burns to their bodies. Ness, Lucas, and TL were lined up next to each other on one side, with Ike, Marth, and Link on the other. All were unable to move, and if they tried, it would hurt like hell.

And in the middle was Snake, who was sitting on a stool.

"I... am so sorry," he said, with great remorse in his voice.

"Snake," Ike started, "get the hell out."

Snake sighed, got up from the stool, and walked out of the infirmary. When he opened the door to get out, Ness threw one of his shoes at the back of his head.

"HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY, BASTARD... AAKK!" Ness dropped the hand he used to throw the shoe at Snake, down. It hurted, but the throw was worth it.

After that, Snake left the room completely. He was hurt. Not hurt physically, but emotionally. He sighed as he hung his head down. "I just wanted to play with the sparklers..."

In the meantime, the the boys and the grown swordsmen, laid silently in their beds. The room was void of talking, until TL spoke up.

"H-Hey you guys..." TL said weakly, "Happy Fourth of July." He smiled slightly.

"Happy Fourth of July..." they say effortlessly.

And then they had to stay in the infirmary for a few weeks.

However, no one may have known it, but each and every one of them had a plan they had to do as soon as they get out of there.

And that plan was to kick Snake's ass.

* * *

**DONE! And that's my story there. Stay awesome and have a good one! ****  
**

**Okay, I'll say it now. I'M SORRY IF YOU DIDN'T ENJOY THIS ONE AS MUCH AS MY OTHER STORIES! So I thank you so much for sticking around to read this. :) **


End file.
